


Definition of Love

by sunshineandrainyflowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandrainyflowers/pseuds/sunshineandrainyflowers
Summary: The Black family has had a long reputation of being the most pure and greatest family. But there before Sirius, and Regulus, there was another who ruined the lineage. Andromeda Black would change the Black name, forever.





	Definition of Love

A young girl with honey brown hair stared in amazement at the sight of kids of all ages appearing through a solid wall to the platform. Andy had seen magic like this numerous times before. Like when her father would walk through a wall to reach his study. He preferred a wall to a door to ensure his daughters couldn’t enter. But something about this time seemed different. It seemed pure. Not ulterior motives than to get people from one place to another.

“Andromeda!” A sharp tug at the back of her collar forced her to be turned away and instead face a train.

“I told you to stop staring, Andromeda. I swear if I hear of you being this disrespectful at Hogwarts you will be getting a far more severe punishment then detention.” Druella hissed into Andromeda’s ear, trying to shame her daughter but not the family by publicly yelling at her.

“I’m sorry, Mummy.” Andromeda glanced over her shoulder once more before getting in line with her sisters. The oldest, Bellatrix to her left and Narcissa, as the youngest, to her right.

“Seems there a more and more mudbloods each year. Soiling any good blood that is left.” Cygnus said in response to a young boy and his parents who were obviously very confused by the ordeal of having just run through a brick wall. Cygnus drew his daughters close to him, placing a particularly firm hand on his favorite daughter’s shoulder, squeezing it so tightly that it began to hurt.

“Remember girls, those teachers at Hogwarts will try to tell you that those people are just like you. That they are just as worthy as you. They aren’t. They aren’t worth your breath or your insults. You are Blacks. Remember that.” Cygnus pulled away, patting Andromeda on the shoulder. 

A loud whistle sounded throughout the platform as the doors on the train swung open. Druella quickly hugged her two daughters, holding onto Andromeda a little too long. 

“Make us proud, darling. And make sure your sister doesn’t get into too much trouble.” Druella whispered quickly into Andromeda’s ear before releasing her. Andromeda nodded to her mother and father, understanding what was expected of her. 

“Hurry up, Andy. You can sit with me.” Bella walked tall in front of her sister, expecting a certain amount of respect to be given. For the crowd to separate before her like she was Moses. Bella thought that fear was the same thing as respect, and she would never learn the difference between the two. 

The train ride to Hogwarts was mostly uneventful. Andy sat in the corner of the car, closest to the door so that she was prone to being perpetually uncomfortable. Bella and her friends were incredibly loud most of the ride and made it very difficult for Andy to simply focus on her book.

Andy didn’t feel any pressure when the time came to be sorted. She knew who she was. There wasn’t any doubt in it. When the Sorting Hat yelled out Slytherin cheers roared from her house but Andromeda simply stood up and took her place at the table. As she sat down Andromeda saw Bellatrix watching her. 

Andromeda smiled at her sister, forcing Bellatrix to turn her attention again back to her friends. Andromeda took out her book and read it for the rest of the meal.

Majority of Andromeda’s first year was her keeping her head down. The best way to do that was to not speak, to focus on her studies, and to make all social interaction limited to fictional characters. She did well that year. She made her family proud. 

While Andromeda received letters from her parents praising her success at Hogwarts and frequent letters from her sister, detailing life back at home and asking about the wonders of Hogwarts. Her family, four people that Andromeda actually could speak to. One person that she could speak openly to. 

Bellatrix didn’t get many letters. The few she did receive were disciplining her behavior. “Of course mudbloods aren’t favored but by Merlin, Bellatrix, do you need to make such a spectacle out of yourself?”

“Andromeda, you have done a wonderful job so far this year. What a joy you are to have as a daughter.”

Andromeda went home that year, expecting a sort of happy reunion but was met with indifference. The letters showed the peak of the emotion her mother was feeling but now she had moved past them. Andromeda was no longer excelling in school, the term was over. She was no longer bringing great pride to the family because she had found she’d rather hole herself away in her room. It was only when she was gone that Andromeda felt some semblance of love from her family. If it could be called love. If she knew what love was.


End file.
